onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jouki Jouki no Mi
Category:LabbyFullerZ The Jouki Jouki no Mi is a Logia Devil type Fruit that has been consumed by Takashi Kuroshiya Strengths During his travels with the Whitebeard Pirates, Takashi was found and ate the Jouki Jouki no Mi which considered to be one of the strongest Devil Fruits. The fruit's major strength like other Logia types is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. Takashi is able to make his steam dense enough to attack and hurt opponents with, he is also able to heat it up to burn his opponents. However along with the element he controls, he can also control the elements that make up steam, heat and moisture, allowing him to merge into Liquid matter (Except sea water) and to merge into any heat matter. for attacks or defense purposes. Along with this the user can control all liquid matter. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into Mist and allowing the attack to pass through him. This fruit also gives the user a unusual eye that allows the user to create illusions while inside the steam. Those with weak wills are susceptible to these illusions. This eye has 6 forms. Each form granting him a new ability. The user of this fruit is completely immune to all heat air, and liquid (not including sea water) and Takashi has been shown controlling the air itself to repel attacks, also been shown merging into the air itself like the Kaze Kaze no Mi. Weaknesses Takashi has been shown like all "gas based" devil fruits, he cannot use his devil fruit well in an inclosed space. Aokiji's ice also turned his steam into dry ice on contact. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. 'Eye' Takashi's eye has six standard forms, each having a different abillity; Sakkaku Sakkaku: The Sakkaku is represented by the kanji numeral one and grants Takashi the power to create "real" illusions that manifest within Tadashu's Steam. Tadashi uses the head and fog from the steam, to make the opponent dizzy, then creates many illusions that manifest within his/her mind. However only those with weak wills can be affected. This was shown when Tadashi used the steam Akainu created. To cover the whole battle field and create the illusion that all the marines were being severely tortured. Hiyaku Hiyaku: The Hiyaku is represented by the kanji numeral two, and grants Takashi the power to see things in "slow motion". To make his attacks more accurate. Combined with his Kenbunshoku Haki, it creates the "Illusion" of him moving at the speed of light itself. He first demonstrated this when Kizaru and Admiral Akira attacked Whitebeard in a combined attack, Tadashi and Marco blocked these attacks, however Tadashi seemingly moving as fast as Kizaru, elbowing him down to the ground. Another way to state this is, he sees things before they happen. Nōryoku Nōryoku: The Nōryoku is represented by the kanji numeral three, and grants Takashi the power to boost his devil fruit powers tremendously. By using his devil fruit in this form, his normally weak attacks will become intermediate, and so on. This was first demonstrated when Takashi fought Akainu and used this form to amplify his heat resistance to take a straight magma attack, doing no damage on Takashi. Sento Sento: The Sento is represented by the kanji numeral four, and grants Takashi the ability to boost his Physical capabilities. An indigo flame shows his willpower. When using this form, no physical changes appear such as in the muscles, however this is very deceiving due to his now incredible speed, power, defense, accuracy, and durability. This is said to be the start of Ora. This was first shown when Takashi saw Oars fall, he became enraged and used this form to take out a Giant Vice Admiral with one punch, showing off his incredible speed and power, then taking a straight attack from Admiral Akira. Ora Ora: The Ora is represented by the kanji numeral five, and increases Takashi's Haki, thus strengthening him. To enter it, Takashi uses all his Haki at once, creating a pillar of energy that manifests itself into an orb around him, that then fits his body into a aura of Haki around his body. Thus increasing all three forms of his Haki. This was first demonstrated when Tadashi fought Smoker after entering this state. Takashi punched the air infront of him. The force from his Busoshoku Haki hurt Smoker who was in the sky, then creating a large shockwave. Tatakai Tatakai: The Tatakai is represented by the kanji numeral six, and grants Takashi the power to boost all his attributes, including physical, mental, and devil fruit. This giving him an arsenal of attacks, each one is boosed, but when used all together it's not as effective as used separately. This was first shown after Whitebeard died, Takashi went after all of the Blackbeard Pirates using this form, knocking out a majority of them. However getting held back by the rest of his crew, he was unable to show the full strength of this form. Category:Logia